percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hermione Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BullyFan112 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) No offense, but I think that your short story’s plot is a little bit too similar to Riordan’s Lightning Thief. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 03:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Assalam Ualaikum! (Had to look it up!) Ahem. Coughs. 03:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) We both have Hermione in our names.. but I'm a boy! :) Μιχαήλ the Quester 17:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) WelI from what you told mw I can give you a few but not much cause well I don't know the full plot yet. Anyway, below are a few of my sgguestions. *Behind the Lies *The Golden Lies *The Secret of the Mist They're not really good but its what I have, I can tell you more once you tell me more abput the plot on chat - SWAG SWAG SWAG 22:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I would love to see the cover and the name is awesome by the way ;D - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 17:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) They look amazing! Idk which one to choose...I think cover one is s little better. I am getting married to SallyPerson, wiki wedding! xD Lol and thx I've work had to achieve xP maybe you will turn out as an admin in the future ;D - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 18:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ExtremeSSJ4 is getting married to SallyPerson, as they are both becoming B-crats (well Sally was a B-crat and Ex is becoming B-crat). It is like an inside joke kind of thing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hard to say. I like the font style for the second one, but I feel that the colors are a bit too dark against the overall dark color. The first one is ok, but the top part (Baheen Arizoe is) I think is too bright and bubbly. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't help you there. If you have seen any of my messages to SonOfZeus1200 about my story, I come up with ideas as I go along, lol. I could maybe give you a few ideas, as I am pretty good at that (you can ask Ex). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure!! I'll love for you to join The Olympian League! I'll tell you in which team you are soon ;D - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 22:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Never! Team Alpha shall remain with only one girl! That is just how we roll! Never! Never ever! Never even in a million years! Ok, you talked me into it. You can join if Ex approves. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor Howdy, I'm Fedora, also known as James on quests. I'm an old user who's recently come back, and I must ask: How do you create those caracatures that serve as the photo for a number of characters' pages, including your Eleanor Carter character? Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 21:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome character but Change it from 1989 to 2018 cause the stories happen 30 years after TLO so in 2040 - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 22:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol kk and I am on it so don't pressure me woman! xD - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 00:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dang it woman don't pressure me and I am just starting it'll be done by latest tomorrow or by the end of today so wait! (btw, u should go to the wiki wedding xP) - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did, haven't you seen the blog? xD - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 00:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol ikr? I might ask her to change it later but well the word has a whole new meaning xD - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 00:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You'll read soon enough xP - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah he's just that awsome. I'm kinda conserned about your character being a daughter of Poseidon and mine being a son of Zeus though. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well they'll either be friends or they'll cause friction. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait, your character is a daughter of Poseidon? That is just too funny. If I didn't already have a character in mind for my next story, I would have asked to use yours. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Idk we'll see where it goes. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm already kind of breaking my own rule by agreeing to use SonOfZeus1200's character. If you have read any of my stories, you will see something that they all share. I don't use any children of the Big Three except in minor cameo roles. I agreed to use Joseph before I knew he was a son of Zeus (and before I read his bio. He is a Mary Sue IMO). Having two Big Three children in the same story is just too much for me to handle, plus I want to try something I haven't before, but I can't say what without giving too much away. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 02:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC)